Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as, for example, personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. In some devices, multiple dies are stacked vertically to reduce the footprint of a device package and permit dies with different processing technologies to be interconnected. The vertically stacked devices are electrically connected to each other to provide signal communication between devices, and the electrical connections may be formed from solder, wire bonds, lands, vias, pillars, studs, or the like.
In some devices, multiple devices may be joined during processing of the devices to permit rapid throughput of the packages and to take advantage of the processing capabilities of the fabrication equipment. Dies, packages, chips, devices, or the like maybe stacked in precise alignment and subsequently electrically connected to each other.